Dash (ability)
.]] Dash , also known as Sprint and Speedrush, is an ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. When used, the party can run faster. Appearances Final Fantasy V Sprint is learned by the Thief class, learned for 30 ABP. When equipped, the user can run twice as fast on the overhead map but not on the world map. In the iOS release Sprint will also work on the world map. Final Fantasy VI The Sprint Shoes relic double the walking speed on the overhead map. Since all versions, except the SNES original, have the feature of holding down a button to dash, they are largely redundant in the later versions. The PlayStation version allows the effects to combine, granting very fast movement. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- When the Dash Materia is equipped, the will cause Zack to run at high speed rather than using the block command. Dash can be bought from the Happy Turtle shop for 5,000 gil, and found in Mission 6-1-3, Mission 8-3-5, and Mission 8-6-2. Final Fantasy XI The Thief's Flee ability lets them run faster. This is available to all Thieves starting at level 25 and can be used once every 5 minutes. Once activated, it will drastically increase the rate of speed a character can run. The player will increase in speed to about the same rate a chocobo can run, but only for about 30 seconds. The run speed of Flee is just slightly faster than Chocobo Mazurka. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Sprint is an action ability learned by Vaan at level 7. It increases his movement speed. Glide is an action ability learned by Filo at level 12. It increases her entire group's movement. Final Fantasy XIV Sprint is a basic ability for every player character to let them run faster. It has a cooldown of 60 seconds and a duration of 20 seconds. The duration is reduced to 10 seconds when in combat. Final Fantasy XV Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto are all capable of sprinting while they're being controlled. Noctis is the only one who can be controlled outside of battle in the main game, but the others are playable in their own DLC episodes. Gladiolus can sprint indefinitely, while the other three have a Stamina gauge. The Sprinter Ascension ability increases the stamina bar by 5 seconds. The Stamina Badge accessory and the Royal Raiment attire let Noctis sprint indefinitely by giving him limitless stamina. This effect is also gained from the Endurance food buff. In the 1.00 version of the game, when Noctis runs out of stamina when sprinting, he simply jogs slower. It was patched so that he momentarily stops to catch his breath when this happens, but the player can replenish the stamina gauge by releasing the sprint button just before it fully depletes. Chocobos can sprint temporarily when being ridden. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flee is a ability exclusive to Vaan's job, the Sky Pirate and it increases Vaan's mobility, allowing him to move farther and jump higher. Final Fantasy Type-0 Speedrush is an ability used by Queen that requires 3 AP and Slipstream to be learned. It allows her to approach targets at a high speed. Speedrush: AG ↓ requires 4 AP and is available after learning Speedrush. It reduces the AG cost of Speedrush. Accelerate is a support ability learned by all characters and increases their movement speed both in and out of battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Various support abilities let characters quickly move around the arena. The nature of the dash including its speed and where the character moves depends on the exact type of Dash equipped: Free Air Dash lets the character dash towards their target, while Reverse Free Air Dash moves them away from their target. Air Dash dashes towards the target at a higher speed than Free Air Dash, but can only be used during Quickmove. Reverse Air Dash dashes the character away from their target during Quickmove. The strongest and most versatile Dash ability is Omni Air Dash, which has high speed and can be used to dash in any direction. However, except when targeting EX Cores the character will only move on the horizontal plane and cannot dash up or down. The ability Multi Air Slide functions similarly to Omni Air Dash—the character can quickly dash in any direction at high speed, but only once and only after they are at the peak of their jump. Multi Air Slide+ lets the character dash twice. Tidus gains the ability Mirror Dash in his EX Mode, boosting his movement speed and deflecting minor projectiles while running. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Ground Dash is introduced. In comparison to the various Air Dash abilities, Ground Dashes keep the character on the ground while moving, but they cannot Dash in the air. Omni Air Dash and Omni Ground Dash have upgraded variants with the "+" suffix, which allow the player to steer their character's direction with the analog stick while dashing. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Dash comes in three levels of power, and increases the character's speed during FMS after getting Good or better on 50 Triggers, the speed boost increasing for stronger levels of the ability. Bartz, Faris, Locke and Tidus learn all three levels of Dash at various levels. The Runner's Tome can be used to teach Dash Lv 1 to any party member. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Dash (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 8 CP to equip. It is activated just once in Field Music Sequence (FMS) when the player gets GOOD or better on 50 Triggers. The character increases pace and low strength. It is learned by Bartz (default), Locke (default), Tifa (level 30), Tidus (level 10), Lilisette (level 15), Vaan (level 20), and Rikku (default). It can be taught to any character by using the Runner's Tome. Dash (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 12 CP to equip. It is activated just once in FMS when the player gets GOOD or better on 50 Triggers. The character increases pace and has medium strength. It is learned by Bartz (level 55), Locke (level 30), Tifa (level 70), Zidane (level 30), Tidus (level 50), Vaan (level 65), Ramza (level 70), Rikku (level 25), and Tifa #2 (level 25). Dash (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 16 CP to equip. It is activated just once in FMS when the player gets GOOD or better on 50 Triggers. The character increases pace and has full strength. It is learned by Bartz (level 80), Locke (level 75), Zidane (level 75), Tidus (level 90), Rikku (level 60), and Tifa #2 (level 65). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Chocobo Racing Dash is an ability for Chocobo. Gallery RW Sprint.png|Dash in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Category:Recurring support abilities